Anciens ou nouveaux amis
by Bellabellissima
Summary: Isabella Swan ou plutôt Belle vit à Los Angeles avec ses meilleurs amis populaires Alec , Jane , Demetrie , Heidi et Félix . Mais tout va basculer quand Bella rencontrera cinq jeunes de son âge pendant ses vacances d'été chez son père à Forks . ALL HUMAN


Coucou je vous poste le premier chapitre de Anciens ou nouveaux amis

si ça vous plaît je continue sinon c'est en stand-by

Bonne lecture bellabellissima

* * *

Bonjour je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan mais je préfère Bella . J'ai 19 ans et je fais des études d'avocate à la California State University . Je viens d'une petite ville nommée Forks , Forks se situe dans l'Etat de Washington . Mon père Charlie Swan et espion de la C.I.A mais il fait semblant d'être un simple chef de police , ma mère Renée Dwyer c'est une actrice qui est mariée à un joueur de baseball Phil Dwyer . Mon père vit toujours à Forks mais ma mère et mon beau-père vivent à New York . Je suis aussi capitaine des pom-pom .

Mon petit ami c'est Alec Volturie , le frère de Jane Volturi et de Demetrie Volturi .

Ma meilleure amie accro au shopping c'est Jane Volturi , c'est la sœur de Alec Volturi et de Demetrie Volturi , c'est aussi la petite amie de Félix Carter

Mon gros nounours que j'adore c'est Demetrie Volturie , c'est le frère de Alec Volturi et de Jane Volturi , c'est aussi le petit ami de Heidi Carter

Mon confident de toujours c'est Félix Carter , c'est le frère de Heidi Carter , c'est aussi le petit copain de Jane Volturi

Et enfin je vais vous présenter ( moment de suspense ) Heidi Carter ! Elle c'est ma chieuse , c'est la sœur de Félix Carter et la petite amie de Demetrie Volturi . Heidi et moi nous avons une relation assez bizarre je dois dire , je lui dit tout elle me dit tout , j'ai un soucis je vais la voir en premier et elle a un soucis elle viens me voir en premier pourtant je ne la considère pas comme ma meilleure amie car c'est Jane ma meilleure amie . Peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle a un coté fraternel envers moi , qui sait ?

Bref nous sommes la bande des populaires sympa et cool que tout le monde voudrais être . L'année scolaire est bientôt terminée et chaque année pendant les vacances d'été je passe le mois de juillet aux caraïbes sur l'île privé des Carter avec Jane , Alec , Demetrie , Heidi et Félix . Mais cette année c'est différent mon père Charlie voudrais que je passe mes vacances à Forks avec sa nouvelle femme ( celle du moment surement car Charlie est un coureur de jupons , et oui je suis née par pur hasard , ma mère était son coup d'un soir au départ mais après quand il a su qu'elle était enceinte de lui il a vécu 2 ans avec elle pour vivre comme il dit « c'est deux plus belles années avec moi en famille » bref je m'étendrais sur ce sujet un autre jour ) et ses deux enfants . Je n'est pas pu refuser car ça fait deux ans que je ne l'est pas vu . Enfin bref il faut que j'annonce ça a mes amis .

« Ici la terre est-ce-que Bella nous reçoit , rigola Jane en me passant sa main devant moi

- Tu ne va plus rigoler quand tu va entendre ce que je vais te dire , dis-je un peu morose

- Et c'est quoi ? Me questionna Alec

- Jenepeuxpartiravecvouscetété, dis-je rapidement

- En français s'il te plaît , rajouta Demetrie en se marrant de plus belle

- Je ne peux pas partir avec vous cette été

- Pourquoi ? Cria Jane horrifiée

- Mon père veut que je reste les deux mois là-bas , répondis-je blasée , et comme je ne l'ai pas vu pendant deux ans je lui dois bien ça

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie il y a toujours facebook , twitters , msn et nos portables , dit-il triste »

Et voilà je leur ai enfin dit , ils m'ont proposés de m'accompagner à l'aéroport mais je leur ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine ( je ne serais pas parti sinon ) . Ma mère toujours aussi parano m'a passé son jet privé ( comme si le mien n'était pas bien ) avec trois gardes du corps . Arrivée à l'aéroport je passais ma carte d'embarquement V.I.P . Quand je suis rentrée dans le jet j'ai tout de suite vu les énormes canapés/sièges blancs en cuir ,magnifique . J'ai dormi presque tout la durée du vol donc je n'est pas pu profiter du jet , bref en atterrissant je vis tout de suite ma magnifique BMW décapotable rouge que je laisse à Forks au cas où .

En sortant du jet un groupe de personne essaya de me prendre en photo , je crois que ce sont des paparazzi mais je n'en suis pas sur . Ayant tant bien que mal à sortir discrètement de cette cohue je sentie un bras me tirer de cette foule . Charlie . . . Mon père venait de me sauver des griffes du mal en personne . Hihihi désolée je délire . On enlève ce paragraphe de notre tête et on repart .

En sortant du jet je vis Charlie me faire signe , il était avec un femme et deux enfants . Escorter jusqu'à mon père les gardes du corps me laissèrent à la charge de celui-ci .

« Coucou ma chérie , ça va ? Ton voyage n'a pas été trop long ? Le jet est confortable ? Los Angeles est sympa ? Tu as beaucoup d'amis là-bas ? me questionna mon père

- Papa une seul question à la fois , rigolais-je , alors je vais bien , le voyage n'a pas été trop long , le jet est trop confortable j'ai dormi tout le long du vol , Los Angeles c'est trop sympa , j'ai un tas d'amis

- Ouf je suis heureux pour toi , je te présente Sue Clearwater et ses enfants Leah qui a ton âge et Seth qui a 16 ans

- Bonjour Sue je suis contente de connaître ma . . . , dis-je en comptant les diamants sur ma chaîne , ma dixième belle-mère , dis-je souriante »

Ah j'ai peut-être oublié que pour ce faire pardonner Charlie m'a offert pour le divorce de ma mère une chaîne en argent et à chaque fois qu'il se marie il ajoute un pendentifs en diamants .

« Et je suis aussi heureuse de connaître mes demi-sœur et demi-frère en plus , ajoutais-je souriante

- Bella , ajouta-mon père inquiet , tu avais quelque chose de prévu pour faire cette tête (Ah il me connaît trop bien )

- Heu . . . Oui . . . En Faites . . .

- Tu sais c'est pas grave si tu veux repartir au mois d'août , dit-il triste

- Et bien je devais aller tout le mois de juillet aux caraïbes sur l'île privé des Carter mais je suis heureuse d'être avec toi et les Clearwater »

Hahaha beau mensonge qui ne fait rire personne surtout moi , pff comme si je préférais rester ici avec des gens que je ne connais pas et qui ne resteront jamais plus de deux ans dans ma famille au lieu d'être aux caraïbes avec mes meilleurs amis et mon copain . Heureusement qu'il y avait deux voitures car tous mes bagages ne rentreraient jamais dans un seul coffre . Préférant être seule dans ma BMW , Charlie et les Clearwater partirent dans la Mercedes de celui-ci . Les Cheveux aux vents avec mes Ray-Ban sur le nez je partis en direction de la grande villa de Charlie et moi . Enfin arrivé à la maison avec plusieurs minutes d'avances je commença à sortir mes bagages du coffre quand j'entendis :

« Salut je m'appelle . . .

* * *

La suite si ça vous à plu ,

j'aimerais avoir au moins 10 review ( ou plus )

qui disent que je dois continuer cette fic

Bisous Bellabellissima


End file.
